


The Dirt: Nikki Drabbles

by Kmfootee



Category: The Dirt (2019)
Genre: Drabbles, Lapdance, M/M, More tags to come with new drabbles, Rough Sex, Short, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-25 17:13:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18578935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kmfootee/pseuds/Kmfootee
Summary: Drabbles for Nikki Sixx and the other bands members.1. Mick/Nikki Lapdance2. Vince/Nikki





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My friend brought up Nikki giving Mick a lap dance and I couldn't get it out of my head. So, this is for you C.  
> (I'm having a hard time with the second chapter of Savior so I figured I would try to write some other stuff till any ideas come to me. Once again not Beta, so there are probably plenty of writing errors.)  
> Enjoy!

Mick was completely over the night, was over the women thirsting after the band, over going to a stripclub at every city. Hell, most of the time during the lapdance that Tommy bought for him he was asleep under his shades from the long flight over. Sure some days it was fun and he gets his rocks off, but days like this one far outnumbered those fun ones. 

He now sat in the back waiting for Vince to finish fucking whatever stripper in the back, Tommy who is god knows where, and Nikki who is right in his line of sight getting a lapdance. But there was something different. It was like he was studying her every movement rather than enjoying it. 

Mick took another swing of his Jack Daniels, grumbling at anyone who tried to talk to him. He wasn’t in the mood for these fucking idiots. 

Mick was about to take a quick nap again when he felt a weight on him and his sunglasses being taken off. 

“Look sweetheart- Nikki?” Mick raised an eyebrow to his mate on his lap. 

He smiled drunkenly, rubbing his face into his neck, then turned his head a bit and nodded it in a certain direction. When Mick looked over it struck him what was happening. 

Vince was currently getting another lapdance, and the girl was clearly chatting up his ego. This was a game Mick knew well, Nikki seemed to have a love of mocking any conversation Vince had with chicks and he only ever let Mick play the game with him. Something about having the best Vince voice…

Once Nikki got a hang of copying her motions with her hips, he followed her movie to whisper in the other’s ear. “Are you in the band?” 

Mick smirked, it always started like this. “Ha, What do you fuckin think?”

Nikki laughed keeping his eyes on the other two, following her every move as she whipped her hair back. Mick decided to do the same and all of Vince’s movements. Hands trailing down Nikki’s back. Nikki bent his back against said hand like the dancer, hips thrusting up a bit with the motion, than coming right back up in time with the music. 

“You ever been with a lead singer before sweetheart?” Mick’s hands landed on Nikki’s ass lifting him up and bringing him closer like Vince did to the stripped. Of course it wasn’t exactly as smooth as the young singer due to his bones, but he still managed. Nikki grinded down on his hands, biting his cheek to his smile, not wanting to break character. 

“Not one like you baby.” Another thrust up and down.

Mick shuddered at the nickname, hoping it wasn’t noticeable to the drunk and high bass player. He also hoped that his hard on wasn’t either. Nikki continued to follow the woman’s grinding motions, turning himself around like her and placing his back against Mick’s chest, hand hooking around the back of Mick’s neck. Mick might have asked why Nikki was so good at this if he wasn’t intoxicated himself. Mick was so caught up in Nikki he almost missed Vince whispering in the strippers ear, and said the first thing that came to mind. 

“How about I take you to my hotel?”

Nikki turns his head a bit to be closer to Mick’s,Nose brushing up the rim of Mick’s own, and hot breath on his face. Mick noticed he was losing his matching pace with the stripper. “Yes.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vince is being a bitch in rehearsals and it's up to Nikki to calm his nerves

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a request form Melissa: Nikki as a bottom with Vince. I honestly didn't think I would finish it today but I woke up early and just couldn't stop writing.  
> Also my laptop is being a brat so I had to finish writing it on my phone, thank god for google docs. It was a bitch to finish though.  
> Enjoy!

Vince was always horny. Before and after a show. Hell even when they weren’t on tour. When Vince didn’t have a groupie to get it off with, he always got… bitchy. Maybe it was because getting his load off released his more feral energy. So when he didn’t get it out, it drove everyone insane. Tommy had to hold Mick back from slamming his guitar to the back of his head. Usually they could handle it. 

But today was different, today Tommy was gonna let Mick knock Vince the fuck out. 

“Stop! Just. Stop. You all sound like shit!” Vince practically threw the mic stand to the ground.

“Dude!” Tommy stood abruptly from behind his drum set, drumsticks tight in his hands. “You need to chill the fuck out!” 

“How can I chill out when you deadbeats can’t play your instruments right?!” Vince hissed, getting in Tommy’s face.  

Mick let out a huff of petty laughter, going into his corner where his vodka waited for him to help with his frustrations. “Little prick.” He mumbles popping the bottle open. 

“What was that old man!” Vince turns on him so fast, but Mick sits unphased. 

“You’re acting like a bitch.” Mick takes a swig of his drink. “It’s annoying.” 

Vince threw the sheet music in his hands down and stomping his way to Mick. Before he could reach him, Nikki stepped in front. “We need a break.” He said abruptly. “We’ve been practicing for hours. I think everyone just needs a breather.” 

Vince glares at the bassist before turning around, “When I come back, you better not be shit.” And with that, stormed out. 

Tommy turned to Nikki the second he was out, “Man, what is his problem?”

“I don’t know, let’s just give him his space for now.” Nikki shrugged, honestly he just wanted to get some of his music planned out before the singer came back and ruined his zone. 

“No you need to go talk to him, dude.” Tommy stepped out from behind his drum set, jumping on the couch. 

Nikki raises an eyebrow, “Why? You’ve known him longer.” 

“Exactly, he’s more likely to listen to what you have to say then me. We got too far back.” 

“That makes no sense T-Bone.” 

“Dude, please just try to talk him down. Do something before we all go insane!” But Nikki was no longer listening to Tommy, instead he picked up the sheet music on the ground and went to his chair with his pen. “Mick?” 

“Do it Nikki.” Mick placed his arms across his chest falling back. 

Nikki placed his pend down feeling betrayed. All he wanted to do was work on this song and not deal with the lead singer. He didn’t understand why it had to be him, but he might as well get this over with. “Fine, but don’t blame me if he only gets worse.”  

Nikki practically pouts his way out of the room, making sure both band mates knows he doesn’t want to do this. Nikki was always sent to deal with any of the band mates when something happened. He was getting really tired of it. 

Nikki wandered around, stalling from talking to the frustrated singer. When he finally felt like he had no more rooms to pretend to look into he headed to where he knew the singer would be. The break room in the back was too predictable, and Nikki hoped the singer actually left. 

When Nikki entered the room, the singer was practically prowling the room like a wild cat. Nikki would have just turned away and left but it was too late. Vince saw him. 

“What do you want?” 

“Just thought we could talk.” 

Vince huffed out a laugh, “Uh-huh. What do you want  _ princess _ ?” God, Nikki hated that nickname, and Vince knew it.   


“Vince you’ve been like this for a couple of days now, what’s your problem?”

“My problem? My problem is that I’m in a band full of shits who can’t play!” Vince was in Nikki’s face at this point. The shorter of the two used his more muscular frame to make himself appear bigger. 

“Oh please,” Nikki rolled his eyes, pushing Vince away from him, “We both know that your uptight because you didn’t have some groupie to get it on with. So why don’t you just go hump a pillow and come back not being a dick.”

Sure that was a little over the top, but Nikki wasn’t really in the mood to be called a shitty bass player. Vince was back in his space, pushing Nikki against the door he entered and looking ready for a fight. 

Then Vince’s lips crushed against his, taking advantage of the surprised gasp Nikki let out. It was rough and was all tongue at this point. Nikki’s nails dug into Vince’s shoulders, squirming against Vince’s grip. He plastered Nikki against his front, not giving him any escape.

_ I need you. _ That was in that kiss and every gesture Vince made, but those words were left unspoken on the tongue roaming the other’s mouth. If this is what Vince needed, Nikki would give it to him. For his music. No other reason at all. 

Vince quickly locked the door, before lading Nikki to the couch in the room and throwing him down. He attacked his neck within seconds, nipping and licking at the skin. Nikki bit down on his plump lip to muffle a moan that wanted to rush out of his mouth.

“No..” Vince grumbled into his throat before lifting up and looking into Nikki’s eyes. “I wanna hear you.” Then we was back at Nikki’s neck, trailing kisses to the other’s exposed chest in the loose V-neck t-shirt. The feeling made the bassist’s mind go dizzier and this time he didn’t hold back his moan as his fingers curled into the back of Vince’s shirt. 

“God,” Nikki groaned as Vince found his way to Nikki’s nipple. 

Vince chuckled and Nikki could feel every vibration. “No it’s just me.” Nikki could have hit him if it wasn’t for the fact Vince was taking off his shit to have better access to flick his nipple while teething at the other.  

“You’re so fucking annoying.” Nikki moaned out. He was losing any and all thoughts of why he shouldn’t do this with the lead singer. What he was thinking was why he understood the females who practically worshiped the shorter man. Especially when that eager tongue traveled down to Nikki’s navel, dipping in and out. It made Nikki curse and groan and drop his head back on the couch.

Vince undid Nikki’s pants in a swift motion before undoing his own. Then after going back to mouthing at Nikki’s skin, all the way down to his thighs. It was so close to Nikki’s cock that it was starting to drive him crazy. 

Nikki moved his hands into Vince’s hair, clutching at the blond locks. “Vince, I swear to god, if you don’t hurry this up. I’ll-” 

“You’ll what princess?” Vince’s deep chuckle grumbled up from his wide chest. Nikki’s clever retort died in his throat, due to a lubed up finger sliding inside of Nikki’s tight opening. 

_ When did he get lube?   _ Nikki thought, but it was soon gone as the finger prodded at him. Searching. 

Vince made his way back up Nikki’s body, sliding in another finger to coax more of those beloved moans that were music to his ears while opening him up. The now flushed body gave way to him nicely, filling Vince up with pride. He wondered what poor Tommy would think if he saw his best friend and terror twin getting it on. The thought made Vince even more hard, and quickly added his third finger.

Vince’s three slicked up fingers went as deep as they could, curling to roughly to find a certain spot. Nikki hands tightened in ince hair, “Vince.” He hissed, arching up against the cocky, smiling man. 

Vince pressed against the spot harder, causing the bassist to squirm under him even more. If this was just one of Vince’s one night stands he would probably already be done with her, but this wasn’t some groupie. This was Nikki. 

Nikki who frustrated him. Nikki who was always on his case about getting the notes right. Nikki who acted like a badass, but was really just an adorable boy with a nerdy side. Nikki who had fought beside him at their first concert. Nikki who would hide away from time to time to get away from the world. Nikki who had a smile that could cure any form of sickness. Nikki who was currently hiding his head in his neck with his hands in a death clench, whose nails were digging into his scalp. 

“Soon,” Vince murmured, looking into the silently pleading hazel eyes. Vince knew that Nikki was too proud to beg, although Vince was sure he would’ve been able to make him, if he truly wanted to. 

Pulling his fingers out, he reached for the lube that he kept in between the cushions once again. Slicking up his thick throbbing cock didn’t take much time. The rest he smeared against the waiting hole then he was right there, finally pushing in.

He watched the raven hair man’s face twitch from pain then to pleasure quickly spreading on it, their eyes locked as the more muscular of the two was towering over him, working his shaft deeper with each roll of his hips. He had both his hands on those pale thighs and felt how much they were trembling. His fingers dug into spots where love bites were already forming. He couldn’t believe just how much the other  _ wanted _ him. It was a heady feeling, leaving Vince breathless – especially once he finally bottomed out and paused for a moment.

The nails now digging into his neck was a welcomed feeling, just as much as the warmth around his cock. Nikki felt so very full, and didn’t stop his hips from starting to circle to feel it press against his walls causing both to moan. Vince ducked down, sharing a kiss that was both desperate and demanding.

While still in the middle of the hot makeout session, Vince pulled back then rammed back fast and sharp, swallowing the other man’s loud moan into his own mouth. He pressed most of his weight on the leaner body, welcoming Nikki’s long thighs and arms around him. He hissed at the all too familiar feeling of nails scratching deeply on his broad back. It urged him to thrust faster, deeper, and harder into that maddeningly tight hole. 

The more he got lost in the wet sounds of their naked bodies slapping together, the more the man under him was moaning, even yelling his name a few times in his rapture – and the more Vince forgot about his anger towards the band and where exactly they were. Forgot how he hasn’t gotten a good lay like this in 4 weeks. 

Vince kept hammering against that sweet spot deep inside as Nikki was finally finding the right rhythm to meet him halfway. Both their bodies worked together to create the perfect motion. Vince watched the shining eyes roll back into Nikki’s head right when his mouth opened on a throaty moan. 

Behind all the cockiness and control, Nikki could tell that the other was gettin just as close as he was. It was there in the constant trembling of his body, the sharp inhales, the louder and more frequent moans, and that maddening tightening around Vinces leaking dick was also there.

Vince took Nikki’s hips and arched them up more to get a batter angle on the other man. His hands slipped from his hips to Nikki’s firm ass to help him move. The slapping together of their bodies became louder and faster as they were chasing their pleasure together.

One moment they were in perfect unison and the next Vince was blinded by a wave of pleasure. Fingers digging into Nikki’s skin as he released inside the bassist. As he came deep into the other, he could feel Nikki’s cum spilling between them. In his head he cursed himself for not taking off his own shirt or turning Nikki over. 

They stayed there for a minute before Nikki finally pushed Vince away, sliding away cringing at the pain inside him as he sat up. He winced when he felt the liquid dripping down his thigh before pulling his pants fully back on. Vince stayed lying there in bliss. 

“You better not still be in a bitchy mood when you come back into rehearsals” Nikki grumbled, throwing his t-shirt back on. 

Vince just chuckled placing one hand behind his head, and the other wrapping around Nikki’s waist, “Well if it gets my back into you-.” 

Nikki slapped Vince’s arm, “Don’t get used to this. I’m not going to be your piece of ass whenever you can’t get laid.” 

Vince lifted himself up to whisper in Nikki’s ear, “You sure about that?” 

Nikki pushed Vince away, standing up. “You have 5 minutes to get yourself together.” 

Nikki couldn’t fool Vince, he saw that little smirk as the bassist limped out of the room to probably go clean himself up as well. Vince smirked lying back down on the couch. Maybe he should skip his daily fucks more often. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, sorry if it was a bit... sloppy. Still trying to get used to writing like this! I hope y'all enjoyed!  
> You can comment a request or go over to my tumblr! Or just go over to my tumblr if you just wanna talk or interact more! 
> 
> Tumblr:  
> imjusthereforqueenso

**Author's Note:**

> If you would like to request any bottom!Nikki with anyone you can send me something at my tumblr! I'm off of school (Thank god for short online classes) and only really work part time right now so I have plenty of free time!  
> Tumblr:  
> Imjusthereforqueenso


End file.
